


Am I Worth It

by jupiterscent



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: ?????, Angst, Fidgeting, Fluff, Insecurities, M/M, idk man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 05:31:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10960707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jupiterscent/pseuds/jupiterscent
Summary: Rich always had to be moving. He would always be tapping his fingers, or bouncing his left up and down. It wasn’t ever intentional, and it drove the people around him insane. They would always tell him to stop, and he would be confused because he never knew he was doing it.





	Am I Worth It

Rich always had to be moving. He would always be tapping his fingers, or bouncing his left up and down. It wasn’t ever intentional, and it drove the people around him insane. They would always tell him to stop, and he would be confused because he never _knew_ he was doing it.

But, he stopped. He knew it was annoying for other people, so he was always worried that he’d accidently start doing it. He would always have to will himself not to do it, and it drove him crazy.

Whenever he hung out with his friends, he was scared he would unconsciously start doing it. He was constantly thinking about it and he hated it.

Currently, Jake had come over to watch a movie. Rich didn’t really know which movie, as he wasn’t as interested as Jake was.

Ever since the squip incident, Rich had been hesitant around Jake. He was always scared he’d do something wrong, or unfunny, or something that Jake just didn’t like. He was constantly afraid that Jake hated his lisp, or tooth gap, or anything. So, when he was around Jake, he was more aware of not fidgeting than he ever was.

Rich sighed and leant his head on his hand, watching the movie from that side. Something funny happened and Jake burst out laughing, a huge grin plastered along his face. Rich snorted when he saw Jake react that was and let his legs swing over the edge of the couch, patting Jake’s back.

Jake looked extremely attractive when he smiled. Rich hated that the thought it, but it was totally true. Jake was just cute overall and it was frustrating for him. He would always be complaining to Michael about it, and Michael would understand, because he felt the exact same way about Jeremy.

Rich grinned and crossed his legs, his knee touching Jake’s. Without Rich realizing, his knee started bobbing up and down. Rich’s attention was fully on the movie now, so he didn’t notice.

But, Jake did.

It wasn’t annoying for him. He had noticed Rich doing it a couple of time and he honestly didn’t mind. But, as soon as Rich realized, he panicked and moved his legs, turning to look at Jake. As he did, he realized that Jake must’ve felt his knee moving rapidly and must’ve gotten annoyed. 

“Shit, oh god.”

Jake turned to look at Rich, his face looking confused, “Dude, you okay?”

“I’m sorry for like- moving my leg I know it’s really annoying and you probably hated it?”

“Hey, Rich, it’s okay. You don’t need to get so worked up over it. I didn’t mind.”

“But everyone thinks it’s annoying so I try to stop and I don’t want to be annoying to you? I’m scared to lose you I’m not good at keeping friends and I know I’m not good enough for you-“

“Hey, Rich, don’t ever say that,” Jake turned and grabbed both of Rich’s shoulders, “You are amazing. I know things have been super scary and weird for you after the squip, I mean, you stayed in hospital for weeks! Dude, you don’t need to be sorry for anything you do, _especially_ if it’s around me.”

Rich smiled slightly and wrapped his arms around Jake tightly, “Thanks, dude.” 

“Bro, it’s all good. You’re like, so important to me.”

Rich snorted, “That’s really gay, dude.”

“I’d hope so.”

Rich snorted, louder this time, and pulled back, “What?”

Jakes face was completely red, “Well, uh, what I mean to say is I like you? Like, more than a best friend, you know? Uh, sorry dude.”

“Bro, why are you sorry?” Rich was grinning widely, “I feel the exact same way! I kind of only realized after the squip but, I think I liked you ever before then?”

Jake smiled, “Jesus Christ, that’s fucking gay.”

“What can I say, I’m totally bi.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> UH WOW OKAY here is another  
> my Tumblr is jupiterscent if u wanna message me  
> THIS IS A MESS just like my life but uh


End file.
